Bonded Through The Void
by ConArtist 24-7
Summary: Argonian mating season has is making Voltaire cranky. Who knew the bond forged between him and Lucien, giving to them by Sithis and the Void, would be his release. Mild Bondage. LucienXM.Dragonborn Voltaire.


"We are bonded now, you and I. Joined, through the powers of the Void." When Lucien first spoke those words, Voltaire thought nothing of them. If he had stopped, and thought about what his spectral assassin said, perhaps he could have predicted the situation he was now in.

-x-

Voltaire hissed loudly at Cicero, in no mood for his dancing and idiocy, grabbing him around the neck and squeezing slightly. "I swear to Sithis, if I hear even one more word from you today, I will rip your entrails out and play jump rope with them, you hear!" All the fool could do was nod vigorously, shocked by the normally much more relaxed Listener. "Good." The argonian let him go, turning on his heels and heading to the stairs that led to his quarters, tail twitching wildly and feathers atop his head between two curled horns standing straight up. Babette, who had sat by the 'garden', giggled slightly and grinned. "What are you so happy about, un-child?" the fool growled, though no louder than a whisper, scared that Voltaire might hear him. "Oh~ It is nothing~"

"Don't say it is nothing." Nazir grumbled, coming up the stairs from the dining area. "His mood has been like this for the past week, and frankly, I am sick of having to find new recruits." The man leaned against a wall, crossing his arms over his chest. "So, if you know what is going on, we would like to know, sister."

"Yes! So Cicero can dance and sing again!" Nazir groaned as the jester rubbed his hands together. Sometimes the redguard thought the imperial knew his hate for jesters, and anything of the sort , and simply loved to torture him with his horrible 'acts'. Babette giggled again before answering. "It's quite simple really," the vampire child pretended to examine her nails. "Argonian mating season started a week ago~" Both men gapped at her with almost terrified expressions. "T-Then why hasn't he been looking for a mate?" Nazir asked, trying to keep from shouting. They all knew how male argonians got more hostile the longer they went without finding a mate, at least for the season. The vampire shrugged. "I'm not asking him, but you gentlemen can."

"Oh, I need to tend to Mother!" Cicero quickly scurried away from the gossip circle, clearly not wanting to ask his superior about his sex life. "I have contracts to make." Nazir said, trying not to seem worried about the whole thing, before leaving as well. "Tch, cowards."

-x-

Voltaire hunched over his desk, signing papers so quickly and hard that ink splattered like blood across the desk, the wall in front of him, and his scaled hands. His blank blue eyes narrowed into slits and his lips were pulled back into a snarl. The argonian would occasionally twitch, or tremble, body having too much energy and feeling much too hot. Suddenly, like lightning, the urge to summon Lucien struck him. Voltaire blinked rapidly, dropping his quill. "Where the hell did that come from…?" he wondered out loud, shifting unsurely in his chair. The urge struck him again, this time with more force, and he groaned loudly. He really had no urge to be around anyone, unless they did not breathe or were just as 'frustrated' as he was. Bu there it was, the utmost need to summon the long dead assassin. With a heavy sigh, the Listener stood, cracking his knuckles before casting the spell to bring his spectral friend into the living realm. As soon as the spell subsided, the summoning flames disappearing, the argonian instantly found himself backed up against the desk he had just been working at, Lucien's solid, yet translucent body pressing hard against his living form. "My Listener," the Speaker from long ago said, words husky and sending a shiver up the argonian's spine. "Your neglect has to end. Now. Your need is making the Void much too vast…" The imperial leaned forward, running his ghostly tongue over one the Dragonborn's curled horns, flicking the tip suggestively. "W-wha…How did y-you-"

"'We are bonded now, you and I. Joined, through the powers of the Void'." The specter said, repeating the words he said when they first met. "I know everything you want and need, just as The Dread Father wished it." LaChance moved a hand to the front of the much younger male's shrouded armor pants, pressing his palm down roughly, rubbing the argonian's member through the material. A hiss escaped the Listener's throat, head tilting back slightly. "I know how much you need this…How you have to have this. I can feel it…But we will do this my way." Voltaire growled slightly, not liking the idea of someone else in charge, but any protest he had quickly melted away when the ghost nipped a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. With one last growl, the pale scaled argonian nodded. "…Fine." That one, simple word made Lucien grin like a Khajiit with a bowl full of Moonsugar.

-x-

Voltaire glared up at the ceiling, starting to think he should have denied the spectral imperial's offer. His wrists were bound, either one on opposite sides of his weapon's rack, a rope around his neck, keeping his head pinned against the rack, and a gag in and over his mouth. Not to mention he was stark naked, his whole body bare to the former Speaker's hungry eyes. 'I should have known he was into these kinds of things… I bet most of The Dark Brotherhood is.' He thought, deciding to later harass Nazir with the creepy concept. His mind was pulled from its musings when LaChance stepped closer, rubbing up against his scaly body slowly. "Mmm, it is quite beautiful to see someone so strong so defenseless, so weak." The ghost chuckled when Voltaire growled against the gag, but chocked on the sound when the other male began drifting his cold, translucent fingers over his sensitive chest and stomach scales torturously slow. The argonian wanted to tilt his back, but could not, and his overheated body began to tremble as Lucien continued to tease him. Occasionally the fingers on his stomach would drift south, but never touched his straining member, driving the bond Dragonborn mad. The sinfully pleasurable touches continued for minutes, the long dead imperial all the while smirking, thrilled with the whimpers and whines that were soon coming from his summoner. Finally, when Voltaire thought he would not be able to stand the torturous teasing anymore, LaChance finally moved one hand to his cock, beginning to slowly stroke it painfully slow. The other hand moved up to remove the argonian's gag. The specter wanted to hear all the pitiful noises the younger male was making in full volume now. He was no disappointed, for Voltaire began to moan needly, a sound that LaChance instantly loved. The cold pad of the ghost's thumb swirled over the head, drawing a strangled gasp from the normally much more composed Listener. "L-Lucien…" The dead imperial paused for a moment, relishing the sound of his name being said so intimately. He had not heard his name said like that in over two hundred years, not since he had been with his Silencer, who had been an argonian as well and who also went on to become Listener. The specter pressed his lips to Voltaire's, licking the much smoother, softer scales until the other's reptilian tongue danced with his own. He felt the lust, the need, the hidden trust flow from the pale scaled argonian over the bond forged by the Void, and his own need made him stop the teasing, just wanting to pleasure and be pleasured by the Listener. Voltaire moaned loudly as Lucien's skilled hand moved faster, hands clenching and unclenching.

-x-

Voltaire growled and whimpered loudly, unashamed, when the imperial stepped back, stopping the ministrations that had been seconds away from bringing him to his climax. "Ah, ah, ah. Behave." LaChance slowly stripped himself of his robes, which disappeared back to the Void when they hit the ground. He then again stepped up to the Listener, a large smirk on his face as he lifted the younger male's legs to wrap around his waist. Voltaire instantly went to shake his head when he felt the cold, dry member press against his unprepared hole, but choked when the rope constricted slightly. "Lucien, I-"

"You will be fine," the ghost said; voice smooth like a merchant's. "You will simply have to take a healing potion later, yes?" And with that, he brought the Listener down onto his cock. Voltaire cried out, eyes shutting tight to block the pained tears that pricked his eyes. The dead Speaker grunted, resting his forehead against the other male's chest, bucking his hips slightly to get himself fully sheathed. Once he was, he breathed in deeply, looking to see the pain on the younger's face. The look excited him to no end, but he also felt a bit of remorse for causing harm to the man he was charged with protecting. The spectral assassin kissed Voltaire gently, coaxing his tongue out to mingle with his own, as one of his hands moved from a pale scaled hip to stroke the slowly waning erection back to life. Voltaire panted and squirmed as much as he could while bound, but he soon relaxed, his tight passage relaxing slightly around Lucien. The once Speaker took that as a sign to continue, and slowly pulled out, before thrusting back in fast and hard. The pass continued like that, and soon the pain gave way to nothing but searing pleasure as the ghost pounded into Voltaire's prostate. "Lucien, ahh, I-I'm s-so closssse!" Voltaire's hot muscles began to contract and squeeze, drawing the specter closer and closer to the edge as well. Then it all become too much, and the Listener cried out in pure pleasure as he released, lower body pressing down further onto LaChance's member. The muscles clenched down harder than before, bringing the ancient Speak to his climax. The specter bit down hard onto the argonian's neck, drawing a few droplets of blood, as he rode out his orgasm.

-x-

After limping into his bed, Voltaire reached into his nightstand and retrieved a much needed health potion. Lucien smiled slightly as he watched the Listener pull a face at the liquid's taste. "You," growled the pale scaled male, blank blue eyes looking pointedly at the spectral assassin, who now settled in the bed as well, lounging contently. "Are not pulling that little stunt again."

"By saying that, my dear child, you imply there will be a next time."

"I'm debating it." Voltaire smirked, moving to rest against the other male's translucent body, soon falling into a much needed nap. "I look forward to it…My Listener…"

-x-

Nazir, Cicero, and Babette slowly slunk away from their superior's door and back upstairs. "Ugh, I do not think I will ever get those noises out of my head…" the redguard groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose and shutting his eyes. The Fool Of Hearts, for once remained silent, a slightly haunted look on his normally crazed, jolly features. Babette simply smiled, crossing her arms behind her head. "Well, thing will at least be back to normal…for the next three months." The two men groaned in unison, for once agreeing on something. Argonian mating seasons were worse the Oblivion.


End file.
